final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Palmer
Biography Isaac Palmer is a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge in Final Destination 5. He is a coworker of Presage Paper and a womanizer. He is known to have sexual harassment over women. Isaac was resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as a Tech Support. He is smart but sly, insensitive, dainty and somewhat shady. He is revealed to be a pervert, a womanizer and a thief. He is one of the employees qualified to go on a corporate retreat. Isaac was the second survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Isaac was outside the Presage Paper, and he tried to impress Molly. On the bus, Isaac sat in the first row alone, and gets a call from a girl named Katrina. He then went to the bathroom at the back of the bus to have privacy. When Sam witnessed the premonition of the bridge falling apart, he freaked out and left the bus with the others. After the accident, Isaac and the others attended the memorial. After the deaths of his fellow employees that did not escape the accident, Isaac raids their office cubicles. In Robert's drawer, he finds a coupon to a free spa therapy session. Death When he arrives at the Ming Yun Spa, he sexually harasses the young, attractive receptionist. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive acupuncture from an old, unattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Buddha statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the masseuse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The masseuse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to give way. After the masseuse finishes the acupuncture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down, driving the acupuncture needles painfully but non-fatally into his body. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over and covers him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. During this distraction, Isaac's cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol. The alcohol is set ablaze and Isaac stumbles into the far wall of the room, however the fire fails to get him. As he whimpers in relief, the shelf above him holding one of the Buddha statues gives way as it completely crushes his head, instantly killing him as blood, guts and brain matter instantly splatter everywhere. Alternate Death When he arrives at the Ming Yun Spa, he sexually harasses the young, attractive receptionist. Disgusted, she decides to take him to receive acupuncture from an old, unattractive woman in a room full of candles and incense. When he walks in, he rubs a Buddha statue sitting on a shelf on the wall for good luck. His cell phone, which he uses to call multiple women, is taken from him by the masseuse and placed on a shelf next to a lit candle. The masseuse performs rough, violent body massage techniques on Isaac, which causes the bolts on the leg of the table he is laying on to give way. After the masseuse finishes the acupuncture on him, she leaves him to sleep for thirty minutes. One of the coals from the burning incense crumbles off and falls onto a piece of parchment below, setting it aflame. Isaac sees this, and in a panic stumbles off the table, causing the legs to give way, sending him to the floor face down, driving the acupuncture needles painfully but non-fatally into his body. A large bottle of alcohol is knocked over and covers him and the floor. Isaac gets up painfully, with the needles stuck into his body and face, and tries to pull one out. Isaac whimpers in pain as blood drools out from his mouth. During this distraction, as Isaac is about to escape, his cell phone begins to vibrate, slowly moving the candle next to it off the shelf and into the alcohol, instantly causing a fire to come towards him. "Oh, shit." Isaac whimpers. The fire engulfs Isaac's entire body as he screams, flailing his arms in the air. Isaac drops to his knees and collapses, dead. The flames burns his entire body.